Death, Rebirth and the End of the World
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Time Compression has won and now life is on its last strings, now welcome to humanities last battle with itself, its creator, the world and the very essence of evolution...... (CHAP 7 up!!!) R+R!!!
1. Devastation (Prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8... Nor do I own the lyrics to one of my favorite Japanese songs....

Dedication: To my dear friend Cloud's Angel.. because she is ALWAYS there for me... and when I mean I MEAN always..... ^__________^

Note: When I wrote this I was listening to classical music.. It put me in the mood for something more depressing.... and trust me this is pretty depressing until the last chapter or at least near the last chapter.....

**Summary: The world has ended due to Time Compression. A select few live in the new world, and few cities are left standing, the LionHeart has been lost and Garden has lost its purpose..that is until a mysterious large object washes upon the shores of Balamb and Garden takes it in..**

**~***_Death, Rebirth and the End of the World*~_

_~*Chapter 1: Devastation (Prologue)*~_

_***********************************_

_Like an Angel that has no sense of mercy_

_Rise young boy to the heaven's like a legend_

_Cold winds as blue as the sea_

_I tear open your heart, I see...._

_You smiling __serenely_

_Desperate for something to touch_

_a moment of kindness is like that of a dream_

_Your innocent eyes have yet no idea_

_of the path your destiny will follow_

_but someday you will become aware of all that you have behind you_

_Your wings are for searching out_

_the future that only you can search for_

_The cruel Angel's thesis enters through the window of your soul_

_If you should betray the chapel of your memories_

_The cruel angel's thesis bleeds through a portal like your pulsing blood_

_So boy stand tall and embrace the fire of a legend_

_Embracing the universe like a blazing star!_

_**************************_

Tired and exhausted Squall shrank to one knee after the battle with Ultimecia. Supporting himself with his last amount of strength on the handle of the LionHeart. He wheezed and coughed. He look to his left where Rinoa was sitting holding herself close to her legs. Squall narrowed his eyes in a vain attempt to make out Rinoa's expression at the moment. Of what he could he see it was not pain, it was more of a guilty expression driven on her face. Her face burrowed down into her her knees even more and she began to sob. What was she sobbing about? Squall silently asked himself. He began to pull himself up from the ground, still supporting himself with his LionHeart. He looked to his right to check on Zell who was sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily. Squall looked ahead of him and found Ultimecia slowly being absolved into the starry background which was all around them. In an attempt to move Squall placed one foot forward and began to drag his other foot behind it. It failed as he stumbled and fell forward.

As the last bit of Ultimecia was sucked up into the black, electrical ball. The light of stars disappeared and a rumbling sound like a stampede of a thousand elephants rang through the trios ears. With each passing second it became louder and louder. Rinoa clasped her hands over her ears and began to shake her head violently. Never had she heard _anything_ so ear shattering and brain rattling. Squall and the rest closed their eyes from the pain. Their bodies shook with the loud sound as it echoed through their very souls.

*

From the sky came a small black orb, shining and sparkling in the sun light as it descended upon Tears Point. It slowly landed on to the top of Tears Point, but went through like a ghost. It descended to the four statues that surrounded each other, it came to the center of the four. A giant black explosion erupted, destroying the four statues and Tears Point. It swept through the barren plains of Esther and moved onto the city itself. The blast quickly destroyed the entire city in just seconds as it past over it like a hawk. As if eating the land for strength, the blast picked up its pace. It swept across the world with tremendous force. Destroying anything and everything in it's path, few were spared from the explosions fury.

****

Zell opened his eyes weakly. He saw not what he usually saw when he woke up from his dreams. His eyes darted across the landscape, if that was what you wanted to call it. It was barren, almost as if he was in a giant smoldering crater. The sky was a light blue with a tint of crimson red. He picked himself up on unsteady hands and stood on unsteady legs. He completely turned around and found a light blue building in the distance. The building wasn't to far away, he could easily make it on foot. But he was thinking in terms of when he was actually capable of walking. Right now his legs were in no way ready for the trek to the fairly large blue building. But he had to go, for he did not know where he was, or what the hell had happened. His legs seemed to sync with his mind perfectly but they were over flowing with immense pain. He clamped his eyes shut as his pace increased and the pain increased. He could rest when he got to the building. The red sand scratched under his feet. There were no hills in sight, no mountains, no cliffs, no anything really. He had no way of recognizing where he was, if he was even on this planet. 

****

Rinoa's eyes fluttered open to reveal head lights blinding her vision. She quickly placed an arm over her eyes to shield her from the intense light pounding down upon her.

"Oh thank Hyne you are awake." Quistis said with an obvious smile, Rinoa could easily tell with the tone in her voice.

"Where am I, Quistis?" Rinoa asked, her eyes still covered with her arm.

"How did you know it was me?" Quistis asked.

"I think I know your voice by now." Rinoa said with a laugh.

"But back to your question, we are back in Garden." Quistis told her as she rapped her arms around Rinoa's neck.

"Did we stop Time Compression?" Rinoa asked with a smile as she removed her arm from her eyes to look at Quistis, expecting the answer of an absolute yes. There was a long sad pause between the two. "Well?" Rinoa practically begged her to answer. The squeaking of the door interrupted the awkward silence of Quistis. Quistis was obviously relieved at the interruption, she didn't want to answer that question. Xu stepped into the room.

"Rinoa, I think I can answer your question." Xu said as she entered the room with a few more foot steps. "You did stop Time Compression, however that was a draw back to the plan we had devised." Xu said with as she looked to the ground. "We did not expect Ultimecia to have that much power, we had miss calculated our results and did not think ahead. As a result, the Time Compressed world you were in crashed into ours, creating horrible circumstances." Xu told her as she moved forward towards Rinoa's infirmary bed.

"What were the circumstances?" Rinoa was almost scared to ask that question, but with a loud gulp she asked it.

"Look outside." Quistis answered for Xu. Rinoa lifted her head from the pillow and caught an eye full of the barren red land. Her eyes went to a horrific size and she screamed as loud as she could....

* 

Quistis stepped out of Rinoa's infirmary room and she leaned against the door of it. Rinoa had taken that fact really hard, and she has obviously caught on to what had happened once she saw the barren, red plains of Balamb. She slightly sighed to herself. The world has be fallen a tragedy, and it was their fault. All their fault. Filled with rage, her hands tightened up into a fist and she slammed it against the door. Xu walked up to her, one hand clasped behind her back. 

"Would like to see the others?" Xu asked. Quistis nodded, losing her rage at the fact that the rest of the group seemed to be okay. "This way." Xu said as she began to walk ahead, through the infirmary halls. She stopped infront one of the doors. "Here it is." She said as she pulled the door open for Quitis. There lay Irvine and Selphie. An angry looked crossed her face. 

"Where are the others?" Quistis with a slight bit of a rage as she turned to face Xu. 

"We could not locate them, they did not seem to be in this area." Xu told her. "It seems that anyone who was heard the explosion of the world was thrown across the world in to different spots." Xu explained. "We are most fortunate that we survived, for this could have been the death of the world." Xu told Quistis as she walked closer.

"Death? Are you saying it is alive?" Quistis asked with a laugh. Xu looked solemnly to her right....

****

Squall trekked on in the barren red sand. The wings howled, picking up sand and throwing it about as the yelled. They ripped through Squall's hair, and bit at his face. But Squall traveled on nun the less. He would not die like this. He would never die like this, just sitting around waiting for dehydration to get the better of him. He at least had to try to stay alive. He wandered forward without thought for God knows how long until he came across a large light blue building in the distance. Garden perhaps? He didn't want to ask, he wanted to know. His became a sprint for the building, excited at the possibility of that actually being Garden.

******************

A/N: Well, I really hope you people liked this chapter... many more to come... I hope... ^__^

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Tempers of the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8... sorry...

_~*Death, Rebirth and the End of the World*~_

_~*Chapter 2: Tempers of the Storm*~ _

_**********************************************_

"Xu," Cid Kramer began as he sat in his office, Xu standing loyally in front of the commander. "I want you to scan the perimeter of the surrounding area for any sign of Commander of Leonhart." Cid ordered. Xu saluted swiftly.

"Yes sir!" She said as she turned to the door and was about to walk for it but Cid's voice stopped her.

"But most importantly, find the LionHeart." Cid said with a grim tone on his voice. Xu gave no reply just continued for the door....

_***_

"Any sign of the LionHeart?" Asked Quistis to one of the control operators. 

"No Ma'am." The operator replied as he twisted more buttons and knobs and leaned forward in a vain attempt to help him search for any signs of the LionHeart. "But may I ask one question Ms. Trepe?" The operator asked looking at her with hopeful eyes. Quistis nodded. "Why are we looking for the LionHeart in the first place?" He asked. Quistis looked to the black floor of the already dim room, only lit by the light of the computer screens.

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth. It sounded urgent though." Quistis said looking up from the floor. The operator nodded his head slowly and turned his attention back to his screen. The room was quiet aside from the sounds of the tedious beeping sounds. Quistis began her walk down the short row of monitors and operators. She sighed heavily. She had been stuck in this place for several hours now, searching for the LionHeart. It had no real purpose. Shouldn't Squall be the main thing they should be looking for. They had already found Zell, now they just needed to find the ex-commander of Garden. Yes, ex-commander. Due to the almost complete destruction of the world, Squall's position was quickly removed and given back to Cid. Squall was still wandering around out in the bleak world of the future that lay before him. If he was not found Rinoa's life was also at stake. She would most surely want to be with him forever.

"MS. TREPE COME QUICK!" An operator screamed, destroying Quistis's chain of thoughts. In response, Quistis came running over to the Operator. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was screaming about.

"That's just the moon." Quistis said with disappointment. 

"No! Look closer!" He instructed as he zoomed in on the surface of the moon. Quistis's eyes lit up. There it was, the LionHeart, standing proud, with the tip of the blade stuck in the surface. 

"The commander will be pleased." Quistis said with a smile, and with that she ran off to inform the new commander of Garden....

****

Squall continued running, and finally after a countless number of minutes, reach his destination. The big blue building. But he could no longer call it that now, now it was Garden, Balamb Garden. He wheezed and sighed at the same time. He was glad to be home. He could finally see everyone, or at least that's what he hoped and to fined out what the hell is wrong with the world. 

He flew into Garden and stopped with a skid. A small unusual smile appeared on his face as he saw some students running about every which way. He walked the rest of the way in to the Garden. Quistis came running up the stairs and to the elevator. His smiled grew wider at the sight of his friend. "Quistis!" He yelled after her as he waved one of his arms in the air. She turned around at the mention of her voice and found Squall waving his hand in the air. She smiled brightly and ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. 

"Your back!" Quistis wailed happily. 

"Wha-" Squall was about to ask but Quistis cut him off as she said.

"Gotta run!" With that she ran for the elevator. "Visit the infirmary!" Quistis yelled as she entered the elevator. Squall nodded and rushed to the infirmary.

He entered one of the infirmary rooms and found Rinoa asleep on one of the normal infirmary beds. He smiled lightly and entered the room completely, closing the door behind him. The room was now dim, with only the light of the sun shining through the window to the left. Squall pulled up a stool and sat beside her. He clasped her hand in his. 

'I'm so glad I made it back.' Squall thought with a small smile. 

****

With binoculars placed to her eyes, Xu scanned the horizon as she stood just outside of Garden. She found nothing. She placed the binoculars to her side and sighed. "Nothing." She told no one in particular. For one last try she placed the binoculars back to her eyes and zoomed in on the Balamb beach. Her eyes fell upon a giant lump in the far distance. She smiled to herself for the discovery. She turned to her assistant next to her.

"Get the military truck." Xu ordered. 

The military truck pulled up in front of Xu and she hopped in. "Where are we going, Ma'am?" The female assistant asked. 

"To the Balamb beach, once you get there I'll give you the rest of the directions." Xu told her. 

The ride was quiet, at least between the two. The car was a different story. It rattled like there was no tomorrow. The assistant reached the beach with ease. And Xu pointed to a large heap over to the left. The drive was short, fortunately both for them. 

Xu was the first one to step out of the car. Her eyes widened to a horrific size as she laid eyes on what the 'heap' was.

"A-Adel." Xu stuttered. The assistant covered her mouth with her hands in shock, and to keep herself from screaming and throwing up at the sight. This was no longer the normal Adel that they had seen once. This was a much larger version. It's face was covered in crimson blood, it's hands stained with blood, as with the rest of it's body, it's leg torn to pieces, with part of the bone showing. Xu turned to the assistant. "This is classified information by Garden from now on, if word slips about this, you are the first suspect, and trust me it is not easy to weasel your way out of those situations. And who ever you told will be shot dead with you." Xu threatened, the assistant weakly nodded, her hands still covering her mouth. 

Xu swiftly turned around and headed for the truck, she picked up the intercom and radioed for back up trucks.

****

"Commander!" Screamed Quistis as she busted through Cid's door.

"What is it?" He asked, standing from his chair. 

"We have located the LionHeart." Cid's face grew into a giant smile.

"Where!?" He asked, sounding highly impatient.

"Come look!" Quistis told him as she began to bound out the door until Cid bellowed.

"NO!" Quistis stopped in her tracks and looked to the commander. "I need to know now." He told her as he took his seat once more. Quistis gulped.

"On the moon." Quistis quietly told him.

"Speak up Dammit!" Cid yelled.

"On the moon!" She yelled back at him. His eyes lit up with fury and wonder.

'How' he mouthed to no one. "Thank you, you may leave." Cid said as he turned his large foreboding black leather chair around. Quistis glared at the man but left as instructed. 

****

"Wash the body thoroughly!" Xu commanded from the upper control deck of the former ventilation room now entitled Command Port. The hose increased it's power onto Adel's now crucified body. After a few minutes of the water washing at Adel's body, the hose turned off.

"What the Hell?" Asked Cid as he leaned forward over the railing as he looked at the body. The giant body of Adel's was refusing to clean, the blood stains remained and the blood from it's eyes, head, legs and now the palms of it's hands kept flowing.

"It just won't clean." Xu said under her breath.

"Is this alive?" Cid asked looking to Xu for the answer.

"We cannot hear any sign of pulse, heart beat or breathing." Xu told him, still looking at the mangled body of Adel's.

"Then the blood has to stop sometime." Cid acknowledged with a sigh of relief as he looked down to the slowly gathering pool of blood just under Adel's feet.

****

Squall inhaled deeply as he sat, still holding Rinoa's hand as she slept expecting her to wake at any moment. His eyes grew curiously wide as he took another whiff of the air.

"It smells like blood." Squall commented as he looked to the vent above him.....

*************************************

A/N: Well?? How did you people like it!?!? I REALLY hope it was good... I'm working really hard on these chapters... and this story at large...

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Blood of the Damned

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Final Fantasy 8...

~*_Death, Rebirth and the End of the World*~_

_~*Chapter 3: Blood of the Damned*~_

_**************************_

The sent of blood stayed in Squall's nostrils for a long while. He coughed and gagged at the wretched smell. The light of the infirmary room was now almost gone as the sun ripped from sight and replaced itself with the moon. With the moon's light shining brightly through the room, the smell of blood dispersed from him. Squall took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed with relief. He had smelt blood many times but this time it was much stronger. 

"What the hell was that?" Squall asked to no one as he looked to the vent up on the ceiling.

****

"Xu," Cid Kramer began as he entered the upper deck of the Command Port. "How is the subject?" He asked as he looked at the side of her face.

"Look for yourself." She told him as she loosely brought up a finger and pointed to the still bloody body of Adel hanging by the nails on the cross. "It won't clean, no matter what." Xu said with a disappointed tone.

"Is blood still flowing?" Cid asked with a concerned tone in his voice as he looked back to Xu. She looked to him with, yet again, a serious expression on her face. 

"The blood flow is steady, it doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon." Xu told him as she looked down to the pool of blood slowly building up. Cid's face became cross. "But no worries commander, we have hired a several scientists to help uncover the secret of this giant." She told him with a small smirk as she pointed to Adel.

"Who exactly did you hire?" Cid asked with a small questionable look. 

"I have hired the most elite team in Garden." Xu told him proudly as she leaned against the railing of the Upper Command Deck. "Nida, Quistis and most importantly, Seifer." Xu said with a smirk.

"Seifer!?" Cid wailed in surprise. "I can't have him working on this operation!" He yelled.

"Commander calm down. He may have been a poor student physically, but mentally is a different story. He received one of the top grades for his personal applied subject, 'Science of the World'." Xu told him.

"You better be right Xu, your job and life is at stake." Cid threatened. He swiftly turned around and made his way to the exit.

"Commander, you will see her soon." Xu said with a small laugh....

*****

Nida sat in his specified dorm room, studying for tomorrows quiz. Though few classes remained, he was still going to get a good grade in the ones he did have still. He leaned forward in his seat as he placed the book to the desk. One light was on in the whole room, his desk lamp which lit the room up quite nicely. But suddenly he clasped his hands around his nose and mouth as the rancid smell of blood entered his nostrils. His eyes bulged as the smell found its way through his body, and practically to his soul. He began to gag as it felt like a sort of liquid was filling him completely. Finally, he could no longer take the feeling and passed out on his desk as the lamp flickered off.....

Morning came quickly and the early morning sun found its way into Nida's bedroom. His eyes sprang open on touch with the sun to his skin. He arose from his chair groggily, and with the process of standing, he flipped his chair over. He began to slowly wobble over to his dorm door on unsteady legs. He ripped the door from its hinges with one easy pull. Passer bys looked awkwardly at the seriously drugged up looking Nida. He pulled his slightly elongated pocket knife from his pocket and threw it against the opposite wall, nearly missing a students face.

"Hey man, you could of hit me!" The student wailed. Nida clumsily wobbled over to the knife that stuck in the wall and pulled it out with one hand. He faced the complaining student and slashed him across the chest. Blood sprayed against the wall and floor and the student began to cry in pain as he brought a hand to his bleeding chest. His companion, who was watching the entire time grabbed his friends arm.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here, we have to get you to the infirmary!" His friend told him as he picked him up from the ground. The uninjured student pushed Nida to the ground and ran, dragging his crying friend behind him. Nida picked himself up from the ground and began to laugh....

****

"Terrorist warning in dorm block 5." The intercom repeated through Garden. Squall and the rest of the gang ran through the corridors of the Garden's many dorm blocks. 

"It's just up ahead!" Squall yelled to them all behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the hall of block 5 to see Nida raising his knife on a student desperately trying to protect himself with his arms.

"Put the knife down, Nida!" Zell screamed as he threw his fists in front of his face. Nida didn't even give a small glance to the six of them. With a loud bang, Irvine's shotgun fired and knocked the knife from Nida's hand. This caught Nida's attention as he turned to them with fury in his eyes. He came running down the hall for them. 

"Here he comes, Zell." Squall said. "Let's get ready to tackle him to the ground." Squall whispered to Zell. "On my mark." Squall said as he slurred out his last word. Nida was now just a few feet away from them. "Now!" He screamed as he jumped forward onto one of the advancing Nida's shoulders, Zell followed his example with the other shoulder. The pushed him to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Rinoa as she looked down the long hall. Everyone looked to her and she pointed down the hall. The walls were stained with blood, and the floor was littered with the bodies of the dead. Squall looked back down to Nida and glared furiously.

"You did this didn't you!?" Squall screamed in his face. Nida just smirked and laughed. The anger flared in Squall's eyes. "Shoot him, Irvine!" Squall ordered furiously. Rinoa turned her head away from the scene with covered eyes. Selphie comforted her friend as she gently rubbed her back lovingly.

"Do it now, Irvine!" Zell ordered as well. Irvine bit his lip, bent down to Nida's body, placed the shot gun tip to Nida's chest, pulled the trigger, and fired. Blood sprayed Irvine's face completely while the side of Zell and Squall's faces were sprayed with the blood of their own comrade as well. Rinoa turned back around to find the blood covering the ground under Nida and the side of her boyfriends face. She covered her mouth, in a vain attempt to stop from throwing up.

The rancid smell of blood filled through Irvine's nose, but he did not gag or choke for it. He welcomed it, and gave no signs of the smell filling his lungs, mind and soul. His eyes bulged lightly with glee as the new found power ripped through his soul. He took his hand and ran it across his face, smearing the blood and getting it all over his hand. His smirked devilishly and laughed an unearthly laugh....

**************

A/N: Well? How did you like it!?!?! I really hoped you liked it.. I'm working really and I know that this story is getting even more confusing by the chapter but it will all come tie in at the end. Except for a few points which you have to figure out yourself... ^___^

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Betraying the Chapel of your Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: Thank you all for the REALLY nice reviews!! HURRAH!!

~*_Death, Rebirth and the End of the World*~_

_~*Chapter 4: Betraying the Chapel of your Memories*~_

_******************************_

"Classify this dorm block as Classified Information and move all student's to Block 10." Xu ordered as she watched the Garden Privates clean the bloody hall up. Blood was sprayed everywhere like an elaborate modern art painting, but more horrifying to look at. Bodies once littered the floor of this used to be quiet sanctuary for sleeping and studying purposes, now it was torn and dashed against the rocks of hope by the cruel wrath of the blood thirsty Angel of Death.

"Xu, we have confirmation on who caused the blood shed." An officer said as he walked up to her from behind. Xu kept her eyes locked on the blood drenched hall in front of her. "Nida." The officer told her quickly, as he looked to the ground solemnly. Xu made no attempt to show any expression. She bit her lower lip and turned to the officer.

"Thank you. Please report your results to the Commander." Xu told him as she held an arm out, pointing to the direction he was to head. The male officer quickly hurried to that way which was given to him. "It seems it has already started, it was much sooner than I had thought." Xu said quietly as she clenched her fist tightly....

*******

Quistis sat silently at the lab desk as she looked through files and files of reports from her two other colleagues. Though one now deceased, he had still given quite a push for the project. She opened one particular folder next to her and looked at the first page of the stack of papers. It read:

_'Nida's Report #1 - _

_ It seems I have confirmation of the blood type of Adel, technically.... After extensive testing with the sample of blood I had taken from the pool upon the floor of the Ventilation room, or now appropriately entitled the 'Command Post'. I have discovered that this blood type does not even exist. It seems to be it's own particular type, it also seems to have an awkwardly fast expansion system to duplicate itself. Though are blood cells do not have the power to multiply themselves when ever the need feels necessary, we do have the power to create more. With this figured, there is no way in telling if the body of Adel's is alive or dead but one small problem remains with that question. If she did die, which everyone suspects, then why aren't her sorceress powers transferred onto someone else?'_

Quistis's eyes widened in shock as she silently read the last phrase to herself. Why didn't she see that before? 

"The only liquid that forms like that is..." She began as she trailed off her last word. She walked to the cabinet just a few feet behind her, and swung the doors of it open. Many melon colored folders were neatly organized in several rows. Each particular row on top of one another. She placed her hands to the edges of the folders and moved her hand across the folders, each folder flicked off her finger lightly, her eyes followed her hand as they skimmed across the folders. She smiled as her eyes and hand stopped on one particular folder. 

"This is it." She told herself quietly as she pulled the folder from the cabinet....

*********

"It seems once again you have disappointed us Kramer." The man at the other end of the table said sorrowfully. 

"First it was Matron now the LionHeart and Ultimecia." One of the other men said.

"I am afraid your pleas cannot be answered this time." One of the other men said. Cid consciously looked to the dark brown wooden table before him. All 6 other men were in seats, except him. He was the one being interrogated. 

"Please, if I can retrieve the LionHeart and Ultimecia will you hold this off a little longer, I will get them." Cid begged.

"It is to late for that." One of the men said.

"You have already made the foolish mistake of bringing her in." One of the men pointed out.

"And now that the two are alined, you have just brought our mission to a close." The last man said with a smirk. Cid glared at the desk menacingly, for the fool he was. He shouldn't have ordered for her to be brought in, especially with the LionHeart so far away.

"Wait, there may be an opportunity to bring you to her." One of the men said with a mischievous smile on his face. The rest of the five and Cid looked to him in astonishment. Cid's eyes brightened up. 

"Thank you!" Cid said with a small bow.

"You may leave now Commander, we will issue the plan to you, when we have things sorted out." The man at the end of the table told him.....

**********

Night had befallen Garden quickly. The halls of the Dorms were quiet. Not a sound was heard. The slightest pin drop would cause several students in the area to wake up. The issue of curfew remained stable and at the same time, despite the worlds state at that moment. The sound of boots clicking against the linoleum floor of the dorm block echoed through them. The man with the boots twisted and turned his cowboy hat, ready for his next mission that he issued to himself. He stopped in front of a dorm door, the sign on the door read: '_Block 321: S, Leonhart' . _He took no bother in knocking, he looked at the door handle and silently, the door began to open. The cow boy smirked to himself as he entered the dark room, it may have been dark but Irvine knew his way around the standard issue dorm of Balamb Garden. He placed a hand down to feel the light comfort of the bed and he smiled to himself, and in the middle would be Squall Leonhart, asleep. He raised his gun to what he thought was the middle, pulled the trigger and fired...

The next morning, Selphie, being her usual nosey and bouncy self, bounded down the hall of Garden block 3, where Squall's dorm was. She was to wake him from his slumber and bring him to breakfast. She turned to where Squall's dorm door was and knocked on the door. But as her hand fell onto the door, the door pushed its way open. A worried look crossed her face as she stepped inside. 

"Squall?" She called out looking to her left, which was the standard issue bathroom that each dorm room had. The bathroom door was wide open and no one was in there. She pushed open the door that lead to Squall's study and sleeping areas. She looked to the desk, no one there. But she looked to his bed and screamed. Blood covered the window behind the bed, and the bed sheet as well. A large bullet hole was in the middle of Squall's chest. Selphie stumbled back and tripped. She screamed again, and again and again until she could scream no more............

*************************

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT KIDDIES!!!!!!!!!!! I'm truly evil.... ^__^ 

But, more chapters to come VERY soon!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Tolerance of Resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8... yes that's right.... I STILL don't own it... *sniff*

Note: I highly suggest you listen to some kind of Beethoven song or some classical music. It will set the tone for this EXTREMELY depressing chapter.....

~*_Death, Rebirth and the End of the World*~_

_~*Chapter 5: The Tolerance of Resurrection*~ _

_****************************_

"Quistis," A operator called to her in the dimly lit room. Quistis walked hastily to the operator who was calling to her. Quistis looked over the operators shoulder.

"What is it?" Quistis asked taking a quick glance to the operator. 

"Look at the LionHeart." The operator instructed as he lightly gestured to the area at which she was to look. Quistis leaned over and her eyes caught site of a jittery object on the moons surface. Noticing that Quistis had seen the moving object on the moons surface he began to speak, "The LionHeart seems to be showing irregular patterns, it almost seems as if it is trying to rip from the moons crust."

"When did this start?" Quistis asked giving a slightly worried look to the operator. She tried to hide her fear in order to not cause panic.

"Just last night, an hour or two after curfew." The operator told her.

"Thank you." Quistis said with no emotion. "I will report the results to Commander Kramer." Quistis told the man as she walked off.

****

Rinoa sat in her room. Quiet was she. Never speaking as she gazed longingly to the ring of Squall, Griever. She was forlorn at the fact that her love was gone from her. Never to be seen again. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and fall onto her wooden desk, just next to the ring of Griever. "Is this a tear?" She asked herself quietly as her attention diverted to the glistening sparkles that came from her soul. Each tear was a droplet of sadness, not even readable by the human eye, thus the sadness formed itself into a beautiful crystalline drop of water. "Why am I crying?" She asked herself, not wanting to give the true meaning to herself.

Birds chirped just on her windowsill. "A song of sadness." She said to no one in particular. Her fingers began to play with the necklace which held her mothers ring and Squall's ring protectively. An angry looked crossed her features as she stood from her seat at the desk. She walked to her window, the necklace in hand. As she rested her hand against the window sill, the trio of birds flew away. She pulled the hand with her necklace back and let it fly out the window. "No more will you haunt my mind with memories past." She called out lightly.....

****

Selphie sat with Zell in her room. Selphie shifted lightly on his bed as Zell stood from his seat at his desk. 

"I'm telling you, Irvine killed Squall." Selphie told him with a scornful look on her face.

"Irvine would never do such a thing." Zell told her, about to burst into a yell. 

"Who else has a shotgun at Garden!?" Selphie yelled as she stood from the bed, meeting Zell's body as it pressed up against hers. Zell didn't answer, just stared down at her with hateful eyes. 

"Selphie, get a clue, why would Irvine do such a thing!?" Zell asked her hatefully as he turned from her.

"Maybe he was possessed or something!" Selphie said following him.

"Possessed?" Zell questioned turning to her.

"Well, what do you think was wrong with Nida?" Selphie asked. Zell turned to her quickly.

"I don't know!" Zell screamed. "Nida just went off the edge at the sight of the world most likely!" Zell yelled.

"You are such a dumb ass, Zell!" Selphie screamed as she turned away from him. Zell, desperately looking for a witty come back looked to the vent but as his eyes fell upon it the strong rancid sent of blood filled through Zell's nostrils. He felt his mind go numb. He whipped around to face Selphie. Selphie looked at him hatefully. Zell's hands rapped around her neck and his thumbs pressed hard against her neck. In response Selphie rapped her hands his neck and pressed her thumbs to his throat. Zell snarled at her, almost animal like. Using all her strength, Selphie pushed forward on Zell's body, backing him into the wall. Selphie brought his head forward and back, his head slammed against the plaster of the wall. Zell grunted with pain, but did not give up his animal like assault on his friend. 

Selphie began to gasp for hair, but got no air as Zell's thumbs blocked her wind pipe. Thinking quickly and almost in a panic Selphie brought her left foot to his right and lunged it under his foot, causing him to fall and release Selphie's neck. Zell, maintaining his attack grabbed a pair of scissors. He let it fly out of his hands and to Selphie's face. Fortunately, Selphie evaded the sharp deathly scissors. Out of the corner of her eye, Selphie saw her quite large text book, she wrapped her hands around it, and brought it down on Zell's head..... 

**** 

Irvine crept like a cat in to Rinoa's dorm room. Quiet, and stealthy he was as he slipped past the slightly ajar door. He could hear her, she was crying, releasing her sadness in the form of the glistening salty water. She was at her desk, sobbing over it. He smirked lightly, he had killed the leader, that one that would bring them all down. I am brilliant, he thought as he placed a hand to his forehead and cheek, lightly grasping them both. He began to walk in to her small cozy study area. There was no sound, but there he was stepping as he usually would, his cowboy boots clicking loudly throughout the room, but not this time. 

Still she sobbed. This particular job would be fun, he thought as he aimed straight for the back of her head. "No more crying now, dear." He said lovingly. Rinoa gasped and somewhat choked on her tears at the same time. She swiftly spun around in her seat to find Irvine's shut gun. 

"W-What are you doing?" Rinoa asked with a shaky voice as she stared, horrified at the gun barrel that was pointed at her. 

"Die now, ask questions later." Irvine said with a laugh. Due to Squall's constant presence around Rinoa, she had learned swift and careful reflexes. She quickly jumped from the chair as the shot blasted apart her chair and part of her desk. "SHIT!" He screamed. Rinoa, now being at to the side of Irvine, kicked the gun right out if his hands. Seeing her moment to run, she took it and bolted out the door and began to run for Selphie's dorm. She reached her room in record time and she began to pound on the door. Selphie opened it with a large swing. 

Rinoa, upon the finding of Selphie at the door, screamed. "IRVINE!" Directly into her face. Selphie gave a questionable look to her friend. Rinoa gave a quick glance down the hall and dove into her best friends room, tackling over Selphie just as a loud gun shot rang through the halls. 

"I knew it!" Selphie wailed. "Lemme wake Zell!" Selphie told her as she shut her dorm door, and locked it. She knelt down near Zell and began to shake him violently. "Wake up!" Selphie screamed. Zell's eyes fluttered open. 

"Wah?" He asked while rubbing his head in pain. 

"It is Irvine!" Selphie yelled in his face. Zell gave her an odd look. "He tried to kill Rinoa, and he is still attempting!" Selphie told him in a panic. Zell was about to speak his opinion until Gun shot rang through her dorm, silencing him and correcting his doubts. Selphie gave a worried look to Rinoa, who had nearly missed the gun shot and then her gaze set upon the about to collapse door. She had to think, quickly. 

"Zell, you take Rinoa out the window and get her out of here. I'll distract Irvine." Selphie told them both. 

"But-" Zell was about to protest until he received a glare from Selphie. 

"Just do it." Selphie told him as he pulled him up from the ground. Zell sighed in disapproval but, like instructed grabbed Rinoa's arm and began to hop out the window. 

Selphie smiled lightly as she gave a light wave good bye to her friends. For she knew this would be the last time she would see them, her bottom lip began to quiver but she quickly stiffened it. She was going to protect her friends anyway she could. Her attention focused on the door which was just about to broken down. Selphie grabbed her nunchuks and readied herself to do battle with her once called love. 'I will protect. And I will save. And I will conquer!' She thought triumphantly as the door broke down...... 

**** 

"C'mon Rinoa!" Zell yelled as he stood on the edge of one of the students dorm rooms, just below Selphie's. Rinoa landed neatly on the ground next to him. With his bronze knuckles attached to his hands he smashed open the students window. He grabbed Rinoa's hand and lead her into the students room. No student was present in the room, most likely because of the words 'Terrorist Alert' screaming through the intercom around Garden. Zell made their way through the students normal sized dorm room and out the door into the hall way. A muffled gun shot could be heard from above the ceiling, upon the next floor where Selphie's fight with Irvine was probably commencing at the moment. 

"Selphie." Rinoa weakly cried as she looked to the ceiling where the sound had came from...... 

************** 

A/N: Well, it seems that another chapter is down... and it seems this story is down for the count..... So about three or two more chapters left... ^__^ 

I'm having ALOT of fun writing this story, or these types of stories... I hope to do more!! ^__________^ 

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Climax to the Circle of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: Another depressing chapter is before you... and well, sorry Storm13...

~*_Death, Rebirth and the End of the World*~_

_~*Chapter 6: __Climax to the Circle of Life*~_

_************************************_

Irvine ran through the now wide open door way, shot gun steady in front of him. Selphie could here the sounds of his foot steps crunching upon the destroyed wooden door. She narrowed her eyes at her friend. Though he wasn't a friend, an enemy. There is no right of passage at the gates of Heaven for him. No longer will this Angel of Death slice it's scythe into the hearts of the innocent. Irvine stopped his charge from the door and looked to Selphie. A small smirk appeared on his face as he raised his shot gun to eye level. Thinking quickly Selphie wrapped her nunchuks around the barrel of the gun and pointed it to the ground. The gun fired and blasted a hole through the floor. Selphie released her nunchuks from the barrel and smacked them across Irvine's face, destroying his balance and knocking his cowboy hat to the ground. Just as Selphie did, Irvine let the gun in his hands fly towards Selphie's head. The barrel of the gun smacked the side of Selphie's head. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. As she made rough contact with her floor, she held her hand to the side of her head in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. She stood up on wobbly legs, seeing Irvine trying to reload his shot gun, she made a break for the door. She made her way into the hall and crashed against the wall across from her dorm room. Irvine was soon to follow her. He jumped over the debris of the door. Selphie made her way down the hall in a slow run. The throbbing pain in her head slowed her down considerably. But, Irvine quickly caught up with her. He let one of his hands fall free of the shot gun and let it grab Selphie's arm. He spun her around to find her face a horrified one. Tears of pain, frustration and sadness began to boil in her eyes. 

He raised the shot gun over his head and let it slam down onto Selphie's head. She stumbled back into the wall and fell into a slump, blood streaking the way down the wall. 

"You were so fun." Irvine slightly mocked. "Now just another victim to befall the cruel and unjust hand of life. And to think killed by another one of your kind. We have truly become a violent race haven't we? But now, with 90% of the population dead Adel and I can become the immaculate entity. Our powers could rival God himself. No more violence would ensue our fair streets, no more abuse, no more rape, no more anything. All the things we once had will belong to us in a matter of hours. 'World Terror' attack is coming, and there is nothing you can do about it. Say good bye to your soul, it will no longer be yours." He told her with a small chuckle.

"I-I don't understand you at all." Selphie weakly told him.

"You soon will, it will be better this way. You and I were meant to be together, one mind, one body, and one soul." Irvine told her as a smirk crossed his face. He raised his now loaded shot gun to eye level and prepared to fire.

"Don't do this." Selphie pleaded quietly. 

"We will meat again." He told her with a small boyish smile on his face that she hadn't seen in ages. She smiled as she looked upon his own smile of happiness. The bullet buried deep into the wall and through her chest, yet she was still smiling, smiling the whole way through.....

*****

"Commander, you have brought the coming of age of the world." A council member told him with a smirk. Cid bowed his head in sadness.

"Yet, you have accomplished your personal mission as well." Another council member added. "You shall soon see Matron." The council member said.

"We thank you for your help in bringing the 'World Terror' attack for us." Another council member thanked.

"The Immaculate being will free us all from the sadness that is our world." A council member told them.

"But you will destroy the correct form of evolution!" Cid complained as he looked to the council members.

"The circle of life is just an inscription set into the minds of the weak. When the weak see it is time to grow, they will grow. We however have grown to acknowledge the fact that life will never end. We must thus combine our souls to become one, inside of the perfect being, Adel." A council member told Cid.

"May we meet again, Commander Kramer." The council member said at the end of the table as he dismissed Cid from the room.

****

"QUISTIS!" An operator screamed through the loud sirens of the P.A. system. 

"What is it!?" Quistis asked in a hurry as she ran over to the operator who had called her.

"The LionHeart has pulled from the moons crust!" the operator screamed. 

"That's impossible!" Quistis yelled in astonishment.

"The LionHeart is headed at an astonishing rate towards our very location!" An operator yelled in a panic.

"But we are completely off course of it's direct route!" Quistis yelled once more in astonishment. "Could it be wanting to make contact with something?" Quistis questioned looking to the screen once more. The screen showed the LionHeart flying towards their world.

"I think it will burn up in the atmosphere." An operator said with a sigh of relief. But he was wrong as the LionHeart sprouted white wings and practically split the atmosphere in two.

"Oh my God." Quistis said with shock as a hand reached to cover her mouth. But a phone call from the phone just to the left of her rang. She snatched the phone from it's hook....

****

"Quistis," Seifer began as he looked on at the body of Adel in the Command Post. 

"What is it!?" Quistis yelled back.

"Adel seems to be bleeding more rapidly." Seifer told her. A gasp was heard from the other end of the phone.

"The World Terror attack." Quistis cried. "Seifer, you can't let the LionHeart touch the blood of Adel." Quistis told him.

"What? Why?" Seifer asked a bit surprised. 

"Because I did some testing on Adel's blood and I figured out that Adel's blood type IS the 'Primordial Soup'!" Quistis told him slightly shocked at that fact as well. 

"Wah?" Seifer said, unable to speak much of anything else.

"The LionHeart cannot touch the blood because it was the instrument used by God to mix the 'Primordial Soup'. If they touch once more they will deal the final ultimate form of evolution, the Immaculate Being! The Immaculate Being will then use the power of the LionHeart, the one who has touched the LionHeart and God to destroy the world!" Quistis told him in one long breath. "Now I must go an prepare!" Quistis told him and with that she hung up. Seifer up in disbelief at the bleeding body of Adel.

"YOU FUCKER!" Screamed Seifer as he chucked the phone to the head of Adel. Adel's head moved up and its eyes moved upon his. Seifer stumbled back in shock but before he could fall a sharp pain jabbed into the skin of his back and it pushed him forward. He spun himself around to find Commander Kramer with his hand out, which had stopped him from falling.

"I see you want to stop the LionHeart." Cid said with no emotion as he stared on at Seifer.

"Of course, you gotta help me, we will all die if we don't!" Seifer yelled. With his outburst Cid began to laugh, and laugh. "What's so funny!?" Seifer screamed.

"I'm going to let the World Terror attack take place." Cid said with a smile.

"Why!?" Seifer screamed in astonishment. 

"Because I want to see Matron for all eternity." Cid told him.

"You can see her now!" Seifer yelled at him.

"You fool, she is just a clone of the real Matron. The one you grew up with was also a clone, a complete an accurate copy of the true Matron." Seifer was shocked by Cid's words. But was most important now was the world itself.

"Then just kill yourself no the entire planet!" Seifer screamed.

"No, for you see if I do that I am not granted into the gates of Heaven, where Matron lies. Only with the killing of the planet can I, or anyone else, enter that gates of Heaven without dieing an un-sinful life." Cid told him, still no emotion showing in his voice. "But in order for the World Terror attack to commence, every soul in Garden must be released from his or her prison, the body. I have thus ordered the World military to come and rid our bodies of our souls by telling them that everyone here is involved in the destruction of the world, they fell for it and they are now on their way. But alas, in order for you to not stop the LionHeart-" Cid was about to finish until Seifer pulled a gun from his pocket.

"I will not let you do this. You gave me the operation device to blow this area of Garden to ashes with just a few clicks." He reached into his other pocket and pulled from it a small palm pilot. He pressed his thumb down upon one switch but before he could press his next commencing button, it flew from his hand with a gun shot following. Cid held a gun, a smoking gun. 

"Every time a fool dies he is killed by another fool. This is no exception." Cid said as he aimed his gun to Seifer's chest.

"I shall die in the face of a fool but I shall not be the fool, the fool is the one who thinks he his the fool, and thus murders the one who is opposing the idea of stupidity, himself." Seifer told Cid with a a glare.

"Wise words from the reject." Cid said with a smirk. Seifer's glare deepened and so did his rage.

"I shall not die with hate, I shall die with pride." Seifer told him as he pulled a knife from his pocket. He threw the knife to the control panel. The lights on the ceiling sparked and went out. The two were now left in just the melancholy light of the moon shining from behind Seifer.

"The light of the LionHeart with the moon fits this occasion perfectly." Cid said as he pulled the trigger unleashing a bullet. The bullet wound its way through and out Seifer's chest. Seifer flipped back over the railing of the top command post and spiraled down into the pool of blood. A large splash was made and Seifer's body floated to the top, back first....

_Ironic how he died at the very place which life was started_

_In my blood lies the key to all living things_

_The key to heaven_

_And the key to the destruction of all things that I have created_

_The world is no more than a living piece of rock floating mindlessly in orbit_

_Rocks have no value. _

_They hold the life_

_But the world does not make the life_

_The one who gives life shall be last standing_

_Not one who protects... _

_I will be the last standing, the world will no longer control what is mine_

_.....All is mine......._

********************

A/N: I'm having alot of fun writing this story!! I find it very intriguing how I have set up my own plot and how I am playing through it.... In any case....

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Wishing for Another Star

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: This is NOT the final chapter... probably two more chapters to go....

~*_Death, Rebirth and the End of the World*~_

_~*Chapter 7: Wishing For Another Star*~_

_************************_

"We have to go back!" Rinoa pleaded to Zell as she stared up to the ceiling where the fight was commencing. They stood in the middle of the hall, students rushing around them in a frenzy at the Terrorist Alert signal blaring. 

"C'mon, I'm gonna fulfill Selphie's final wish!" Zell told Rinoa as began to run, dragging her behind by the arm. 

"We have to go back!" Rinoa screamed as she yanked away from Zell's grasp. 

"You wanna stay here and die!?" He yelled in frustration at her.

"I welcome death." Rinoa screamed in his face. 

"Then I don't care what you want, because you are lieing!" Zell told her as he grabbed her arm once more and began to drag her.

"I know What I want and that's-" Rinoa was about to finish but the intercom voice broke her sentence. It said:

"There has been a security breach on Garden. The World's Army is storming Garden. Take all precautions at stopping their pursuit!" 

"Shit." Zell cursed loudly. He grabbed her arm once more and headed for the elevator down the hall. This time she did not pull away. She knew that Squall wanted her to be strong in situations like this. As Zell approached the elevator, the doors slid open and revealed Irvine, holding his gun at eye level ready to shoot.

"Bang bang." He said with a laugh. Thinking quickly Zell punched Irvine in the face.

"C'mon!" Zell screamed as he began to run down the hall, Rinoa closely followed. They soon ended up right back where they started. "Let's try the elevator on the opposite side." Zell told her as he ran down the hall. He skidded to a stop and made a left turn. Rinoa followed his example. Several gun shots echoed down the hall they were in but this time it was not Irvine. It was the World's Army, killing all in sight. They gave no mercy, nor would they ever. Zell took Rinoa into the elevator with him he smashed the up button as hard as he could. The doors slammed shut and the elevator sped to the next floor. As the elevator stopped the doors opened and there stood Irvine.

"You can't run from me." Irvine told them. Zell stepped out of the elevator, Rinoa followed but he pushed her back in and turned to her.

"Listen to me, get to the next floor and get the hell out of here. I'll stall him here." Zell told her as he placed his two hands to her shoulders. Rinoa nodded weakly. Zell took in a deep breath of air and pushed his head forward, his lips met hers. Rinoa's eyes were strained horribly wide at the pure shock of one of her friends kissing her so abruptly. He had been holding it in long, she could tell easily. So much force so much drive. The kiss was brief but it felt like a wonderful eternity to Zell. He had wanted this so long, just to kiss her. This was his last and only chance, he took the chance gratefully. He pushed away from her and with that he shoved Rinoa back into the elevator. "I hope to continue that when I get back." He said with a small smile, but she knew there was no next time. She didn't want to be with him and even if so, they were all damned to their deaths anyways. The elevator doors began to close and with that the image of Zell began to fade. The metal doors shut with a world shattering boom. Rinoa began to sob loudly as she slid down the back of the elevator. She rested her face in her hands.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking up. "I want to know, what I am going to do." She said as threw her head back into her palms and began to sob even louder....

*****

Zell swiftly turned to Irvine and readied himself, fists in fighting position. Irvine smirked as he brought his gun back to his side. 

"You don't plan on fighting me with your fists do you?" Irvine asked with a small laugh.

"I will fight with I feel comfortable." Zell told him with a scowl.

"You put your comfort before your life?" Irvine questioned. Zell scowled once more.

"Would you like it better if I used a knife?" Zell asked as he reached into his back pocket. He whipped a standard issue Garden knife in front of his face.

"If you feel that it has a chance to defeat the child of Adel. Then you may use it." Irvine told him shifting his fingers on the gun. Zell smirked and readied himself for the upcoming fight. Zell was the first to charge. He dashed forward and stabbed the knife up through the barrel of the gun and yanked it to the ground just as Irvine shot. "Shit." Irvine cursed. It began to reach into his pocket for another bullet. Zell, seeing his chance, sliced Irvine across the chest. Blood sprayed against the wall.

_When I Arrive_

Irvine shook with pain and fury. As Zell was about swipe Irvine again Irvine smashed the barrel of the gun into Zell's stomach. Zell heaved loudly and stumbled back. Irvine rushed forward for him but Zell quickly retrieved his stability and slashed Irvine across the face. Blood sprayed against the wall.

_At Heaven's Gate_

Irvine thickly swallowed and loaded his gun quickly. Aiming it steady at his eye level he began to pull the trigger back. Zell rushed forward, knife projected to the tip first. The gun fired but missed the initial target of Zell's head and hit his shoulder instead. Blood sprayed against the wall.

_Will You Be There_

Zell stumbled back in pain and lost his attack. Irvine took his chance and smacked Zell across the face with the barrel of the gun. Blood began to trickle down Zell's chin. With a new fury burning inside of Zell, he raced forward and brought his knife down on Irvine's left shoulder. Irvine screamed in pain. Blood sprayed against the wall.

_Waiting For Me_

Irvine winced in pain as Zell retracted his knife from the new wound. Irvine, with a fury in his eyes of almost animal like, smashed his gun barrel into Zell's head, again he did it. Once more. Zell's head smashed against the wall. He began to slide down, blood smearing the wall.

_Or Do You Even Care?_

Irvine, seeing Zell's someone lost state of being, loaded his shot gun for the final kill. This fight would be the last fight for the both of them. A fight that would all fights. But the battle had come down to one single lead item. An item that you could easily squeeze in the palm of your hand with no blood. Irvine aimed his shot gun to Zell's chest. 

"Give a 'howdy' to God for me." Irvine told Zell. Zell looked up, blood covering his face.

"I'll tell him you sent me to do so." Zell said with a smirk. Irvine gave a hard glare and pulled the trigger...

_I Can Tell You Don't_

_So I Will Not Bother You_

_I Will not bother Heavens Gate_

_So I Will Not Bother Myself_

_************************************_

A/N: Well??? How did you people like it!? This chapter was a bit shorter than the others just because I want to do the rest of the story piece by piece.... 

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Crown Of Thorns

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8... sorry...

Note: Some of these religious things are gonna be used in my new fic... still untitled... ^__^ On another note, this is probably the most confusing chapter yet (Cid and Adel) You'll know what I mean when you get there....

~*_Death, Rebirth and the End of the World*~_

_~*Chapter 8: Crown of Thorns*~_

_********************_

The elevator ride was short, but a life time for Rinoa. Thoughts of the death she had seen, the kiss Zell had given her, Squall, and where Quistis and Seifer were. She placed her head down into her knees. The elevator made a tiny clunk sound as it pressed against the top. On the other side she could hear something, almost like mumbling voices. She sighed heavily and fought back her tears. She had to protect herself. She held her hand forward and the elevator doors opened revealing a whole hall of soldiers. Rinoa, slightly shocked at the number stumbled back but gained her composure as they were about to give no mercy to her. The three front men held up their guns and began to aim. Rinoa raised her hand higher. She squinted her eyes in preparation for the blast. A strong bright white beam shot down the hall. As it smacked into the soldiers, they fell to the ground and disappeared. The beam expanded outwards, causing the walls to shatter and push against the beam. The light faded and what was left was a hall, with no people, no blood, no death, no nothing. The walls were now shaped in an a circle around where the beam had shot. Rinoa looked on happily at her handy work. But she couldn't rejoice long as crippling pain ripped through her arm. She collapsed to the floor and held her arm tightly with the other.

"Used to much power, I guess." Rinoa weakly told herself. The alarm abruptly switched off. Rinoa looked to the intercom above her. "Odd." She said quietly.

"Hey!" Someone called down the hall and to the left of it. "Someone is there!" The voice yelled. Bullets flew across her view of the hall that crossed with hers.

"Were out of ammo!" A gruff voice screamed as shots came flying the other way at which the voices had shot at. Screams of pain echoed through the halls. Then it went silent. A slight smile appeared on Rinoa's lips as it must have been one of her colleagues.

"Help!" She screamed. Answering her cry for help came footsteps clicking lightly down the hall. A blonde women jumped into the hall and pointed her adequate sized machine gun down the hall to where Rinoa was. As the gun pointed to her face, Rinoa cowered back in fear. A sigh of relief was heard from the women as she let her gun fall to her side, as the black gun moved Rinoa could make out Quistis's face. Rinoa smiled brightly. "Quistis!" She cried excitedly.

"Finally I find you!" Quistis said with a sigh of relief. Quistis ran down the hall and grabbed Rinoa's arm and pulled Rinoa to her feet.

"What's going on? Why did the alarm stop?" Rinoa asked in a nervous wreck.

"The World Military has invaded Garden." Quistis told her about to answer her next question until Rinoa blurted out.

"Here they come!" With that Quistis world around and aimed her gun. Three soldiers stood at the end of the hall, their guns raised. Quistis pulled her trigger down and let loose a barrage of bullets towards them. Two of the three soldiers fell to the ground in a bloody mess while the other had no signs of hit marks on him. The soldier steadied his gun with both of his hands. He pulled the trigger down but just as soon as he did Quistis and Rinoa had already escaped into the elevator and were heading up. 

As the two neared the top Rinoa looked to her feet. "Why did the alarm go off?" She asked.

"Most likely Cid stopped it in order to decrease panic in the students." Quistis told her as she looked to the ceiling.

"Then why is the World Military here?" Rinoa asked looking to her friend.

"Cid summoned them in order to rid the last of the students from Garden." Quistis told her.

"Well where is he now!?" Rinoa asked infuriated by the fact that their own Commander would do such a thing.

"Awaiting Matron at Heaven's Gate." Quistis told Rinoa as she looked to her out of the corner of her eye. Rinoa turned her head in full attention towards Quistis, her eyes filled with shock....

****

Cid stood in front of the looming body of Adel from the top Command deck. The moon light sparkled in the large and still growing pool of blood. Cid closed his eyes as a harmonious feelings descended upon him. 

_One with the universe..._

_One with the sun and stars..._

_To understand is to know..._

_Knowing is the knowledge your thoughts are..._

_Your body is a vessel for your thoughts..._

_In a sense your thoughts are you..._

_They are what change you and differ you from others..._

Others?

_Others are the ones that co-exist outside your world..._

_Harmonious are they not..._

_Because of their will and thoughts..._

_They will never be harmonious..._

Harmonious?

_Harmonious is what we were meant to be..._

_One with each other..._

_Most never experience the state of synchronization..._

_It is a gift to some, not all..._

_The universe is one..._

_The Heavens are one..._

_The land mass we know as the world is synchronized..._

Cid's eyes flew open and looked to Adel's. The sorceress's eyes stared back hauntingly. Cid gave a deep glare to the eyes that stared back, taunting him. As Adel's eyes widened to a horrific state Cid gripped his head in pain. He fell to one knee as the pain increased.

_The Crown of Thorns_

_The Crown of Thorns_

The words repeated in his mind as Adel kept her eyes fixed onto his. Images of bloody hands, crosses, roses and thorns ripped through his mind. He placed both of his hands to his faces and began to shake lightly as the pain and the images increased. 

**Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartily, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dintch, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas**

**Friends?**

**Colleagues?**

**Dead?**

**SeeD?**

**Alive?**

**Resurrected?**

_None_

****

As the elevator abruptly stopped the doors opened revealing the final top floor of Garden. Quistis grabbed Rinoa's hand and began to run down the hall. Their foot steps clicked loudly and echoed with just as much force. It was obvious that the floor had not been used in quite awhile. Dust had been thrown up with each foot they placed to the floor. 

"Where are we going?" Rinoa asked.

"To the roof." Quistis told her not looking back. Rinoa jerked from her grip.

"Why?" Rinoa asked in a frustrated manner.

"I have to check something. Stay here if you would like to die so soon." Quistis told her as she began to run ahead. Rinoa grunted in disapproval but followed anyways.

As they reached the roof the sun beamed down on them from above. Quistis stopped her run and slowly walked to the center of the roof. She looked up to the sky to find a large glowing white ring above Garden. Rinoa came slowly walking up behind her, looking in aw at the ring of light.

"What's that?" Rinoa asked still in shock.

"I don't think it's what I thought." Quistis told her, still looking on at the large ring.

"What did you think it was?" Rinoa asked.

"The crown of thorns." Quistis told her. "Now it looks more like a halo." Quistis said as she eyed the ring curiously. "We seem to be spared for a little while, but not long." Quistis said as she looked to Rinoa.

"Spared of what?" Rinoa asked looking to Quistis for her answer.

"Death." Quistis said solemnly as she looked to the light blue roof of Garden. Rinoa opened her mouth to speak but a loud buzzing sound rang through Garden.

'Unidentified object heading for Garden's location from the north west sky.' The intercom screamed. The two girls looked to the sky in hopes of finding the object. A small twinkle showed in the sky. Rinoa squinted in order to see it. 

"It's coming at an astonishing rate." Quistis acknowledged. Her eyes flashed open. "The LionHeart." Quistis said as she bit her lip hard. In no time the sparkling sword was visible to the naked eye. Quistis raised her gun to the exact the LionHeart was taking and began to fire in a vain attempt to stop it. The bullets shot from the gun and passed right through the LionHeart. Quistis dived to the side in order to avoid the LionHeart's path into Garden. The LionHeart shot passed and through the roof, leaving no mark. Rinoa walked over to the spot at which it had entered.

"No mark." She said quietly as she gingerly placed her hands to the spot....

****

Irvine stood proudly over his kill, Zell Dintch. Irvine smirked lightly as he placed his gun to his side as he ignored the pain ripping through his body. He turned towards the elevator in hopes of finding Quistis and Rinoa but just as he took his first step to the elevator a loud dull scream echoed through his ears. He looked up to where the sound was coming from and found the LionHeart coming from the ceiling. As the LionHeart made contact with the skin of his head, Irvine was silhouetted as a blinding flash of light placed itself in the hall. Irvine screamed loudly as the LionHeart, gave no mercy and charged through his head. As the LionHeart exited the back of his head it left through the floor, leaving no mark once more. Irvine collapsed to the floor, no trace of blood left on his head or wound from the LionHeart. He just lay on the floor, eyes wide open in fear, not breathing, not moving, not doing anything....

As the LionHeart ripped through the roof of the Command Post where Adel and Cid were, Cid looked up to it and smiled. Adel looked to the LionHeart. As the sword neared Adel's chest, it stopped. Cid glared at the sword and Adel.

**I'm Home**

_Welcome Home_

Adel's chest rippled like water and the sword entered it's chest. Adel's body slowly began to gain light. Soon it was glowing a bright white. Adel's hands began to shake along with it's body. Adel stretched it's fingers out and ripped it's hands from the cross, as did the feet. Adel landed with a loud boom as blood sprayed everywhere. Adel hunched over and let it's hand's drop to it's knees. Adel looked to the ceiling and roared....

****

"Quistis!" Screamed Rinoa as she pointed to the white halo in the sky over Garden. Quistis threw her head up and found the white color turning into a greenish-brownish color and spikes began to shoot out from all sides. Quistis stepped back in shock as the process quickened. Soon the entire halo was now the crown of thorns.

"The LionHeart has already found it's way to Adel." Quistis said as she collapsed to her knees. Rinoa looked curiously to Quistis but looked away as a red mark caught her attention. She looked to it and found a red splotch on the light blue roof. She bent down and placed one finger to it. It was sticky, like blood, but it wasn't there before. She looked up to find the tips of the thorns dripping with blood.

"Quistis, look!" Wailed Rinoa. Quistis looked up from the roof and looked to Rinoa. "Blood." Rinoa told her. Quistis looked up and found the same thing Rinoa did, bleeding thorns. 

"What the hell?" Quistis asked quietly....

******************************

A/N: Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun....... Please say you like it...

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
